photographs and things
by MakatoMai
Summary: Nothing was more important to Beck than Jade.


"Awe Jade please come on, for me?" Beck protested for the 400th time that day, rolling over onto his stomach to get a better look at his girlfriend who sat back against his bed flipping through one of his old magazines.

"Beck." Jade said looking over her shoulder, "If I said no the last 399 times what makes you think Im going to change my mind this time."

"Well…" Beck said rolling over and holding his new camera in his hand delicately. "I guess I could always have Tori model for me."

And that's when he heard the magazine rip.

"Fine Beck! What do you want me to do?" Jade roared (or at least Beck could have sworn it was a roar with all the ferocity that was in her voice) rising to a stand and throwing the magazine shreds to the floor.

And all Beck could do was smile.

"Wardrobe my dear."

"I hate you."

It took Beck exactly 2hrs and 35 minutes to get Jade to wear what he wanted her too. 2 hrs of I would never wear this, this is atrocious, why are you doing this to me, and at least 20 I effin hate you's. Than 35 minutes trying to convince her to come out of the bathroom wearing what he wanted her too.

It was the best 2hrs and 35 mins Beck had ever invested in something to see Jade come out wearing a light pink, yes dare he say pink dress, with a black lace flower over throw. Her hair had been straightened and she wore a black headband with a pink jeweled flower on the side, her black nails completely erased and her make-up so light it was like she wasn't even wearing any.

"I…hate…you." Jade mumbled a light blush scattering across her cheeks as Beck stared at her in awe.

"You look phenomenal Jadelyn West." Beck said a hand coming up to cup her cheeks and stealing a kiss before she could object.

Jade rolled her eyes, gently breaking the kiss and a small smirk spreading across her face.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Beck had no intentions of telling her what to do- nor did he tell her why he wanted her to be his model. Beck assignment for school was to photograph something important to you and explain why it was so. Nothing was more important to Beck than Jade, and this assignment had turned into a challenge for him. A challenge to show everyone in his photography class the side of Jade that only he was graced with.

"We are going to the park." Beck announced taking her by the hand and leading her out the door of his RV.

He paused along the way, letting go of Jades hand and running a few paces forward with camera in hand. Jade raised an eyebrow as he lowered himself onto the ground and positioned the camera upward and hit a button, before returning to Jade and grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring towards the camera. "At the angle…"

"Im only getting our bodies, and more importantly…our hands." Beck whispered, a small sincere grin growing across his dark features.

Jade smiled towards him returning the whisper- though she knew it was ridiculous there was no one else around so it didn't matter what she said- "The camera should be angled at you when you have that smile on your face."

And as soon as the words left Jades mouth, his smile grew, and the picture was taken.

"Beck these pictures are phenomenal!" exclaimed the teacher as he displayed at least a dozen photos of Becks on his deck. "Everyone, come look at Becks photographs, look how he uses the light to…"

The teachers voice was drown out by the sounds of chattering students, and chairs scraping against the floor leaving their desk to take a look at the pictures that had earned such praise from such an art critic.

It was than Tori moved over to Becks side, peering over at the pictures her mouth agape in shock.

"This is JADE." She whispered holding up a photograph of her swinging , looking over her shoulder, her pink dress and hair blowing slightly in the self created wind of the swing. A huge smile on her face- like she was laughing.

"Yeah, that is Jade." Beck said smiling triumphantly as he gushed at everyone's reaction not to his photographs- but to his girl.

Sure, He knew he was in shit later. But to capture a side of Jade that was so rare and so beautiful would be worth every poisonous word that would leak out of her mouth.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Surprisingly enough this was inspired this morning while watching Americas next top model and I thought, I bet Beck would love to shoot Jade (with a camera) annnd this happened. Im not impressed, I could have done better but hopefully it wasnt a complete waste of time.

I love hearing any feedback soooo send them reviews my way.

:)


End file.
